


Forced Seduction

by Akuoni



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard tricks Anderson into touching a relic that induces a Gender change. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Seduction

“Such a lovely woman you make,” the vampire purred, smirking as the paladin lashed out. Leaving the mirror was ingenious. He had been surprised that the elder vampire would give him such a gift, but with such a stunning result, he wasn’t inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when the gift had such a lovely appearance. The bayonets were pesky, but the new body of the paladin priest had thrown everything off, leaving him at a severe disadvantage, “Don’t worry. I won’t make you into a vampire… I’ve got better plans for you.”

“I think not,” another voice spoke up. The vampire barely had time to gurgle as a hand burst through his chest and rendered him to ash. The one who spoke smirked as he stepped over the new pile and examined the Paladin closely. Standing at 180 centimeters, she was eye-level with his shoulder. Her blond hair had grown from the shorn sides to barely touching the tip of her nose, but the scar was still prominently displayed on her cheek. And when she bared her teeth in a snarl, those prominent canine teeth of hers were revealed as well, “He wasn’t wrong though, Judas Priest, you do make a lovely woman.”

“Get away from me!” the newly female Paladin threw bayonets at him, but he hardly needed to dodge. He aim was shaky and they did not pierce him as deeply as usual. A sign of weakness. The smile on Alucard’s face widened as he pulled the bayonets from his body and tossed them at the floor near the Paladin. He grabbed her just above the elbow and pulled the paladin close, “Let me go at once!”

“And why should I?” he asked. Anderson’s answer was another bayonet. This one angled up as she shoved it through his stomach and even as far as to pierce a lung. Clever. He chuckled even as blood poured from the wound and bubbled up in his throat. But he had the upper hand. Anderson was not used to his new body. Alucard intended on taking advantage of that fact, “You’re weak like this. Pliable. You do not know yourself as you used to and I intend on enjoying this little lesson, Judas Priest.”

“I’ll kill you!” Anderson snarled, rage glowing in his teal eyes, but that only made Alucard’s grin widen as he suddenly swept the smaller figure off of their feet and pounced in the same motion. He was surprised for only a moment before fighting back, snarling and growling like an angry dog as Alucard fought to capture his hands. Transferring the pair to one hand, he pulled out the bayonet in his body and grinned.

“I believe this is yours,” he purred as he straightened, pulling the trapped hands to the side, he brought the bayonet down to pierce one wrist and pin it down like a butterfly’s wing with the blade. Anderson cried out, but he ignored it to grab one of the bayonets he had thrown and repeat the action with the other hand before settling himself between the struggling Paladin’s legs, “There. I’ve returned your bayonets to you and now look at you opening your arms to me… How lovely.”

“I’ll kill you! Rip yer fuckin head off an shove it up yer arse ye bloody cunt!” Anderson repeated, near frothing with rage as he bucked and writhed beneath the vampire. Even with his hands pinned, he was not above fighting. A fact which pleased the vampire immensely. Even if things were getting a little repetitive. A hand came up to seize the collar of the Priest’s coat and yanked down, ripping the shirt from neck to navel and letting the fabric fall aside as he looked down at the heaving flesh that was revealed.

“Breathtaking,” he praised the full breasts that were revealed before lowering his head. A long tongue stretched out to lick the darker flesh of the nipple, drawing a startled sound from the priest before he latched on and began to lick and suck the sensitive flesh. He was careful with his teeth as he nipped the soft skin, careful not to break it just yet. The Paladin had not gone silent, still howling in rage, but he tuned the man out to continue his delicious exploration. He noted with some interest that the paladin was beginning to blush, red spreading from the tanned face down to paler flesh. And how he reddened. It was lovely on such a beautiful body. Alucard felt his teeth aching with the desire to bite down, but he could wait. He turned his attention to the other breast as he brought a hand up to tweak and tease the first, wanting to have Anderson learn just how depraved his nemesis was.

Vampires are masters of seduction after all.

He looked up when the threats of violence fell silent, knowing that it wasn’t because of a lack of voice. Oh, no. It was the twisted shame and pleasure that made his lips curl into a grin. Anderson was unused to the sensations of his new body. The new sensitivity. And Alucard planned to exploit that.

His free hand reached under the belt to grasp the paladin’s trousers before ripping them open as well. To his surprise, he found that there were no pants underneath. A fact that made his smile widen. How naughty the priest was. Running around in just a pair of trousers and nothing beneath. But it made things easier for him as he snaked his hand between the legs and felt around for the Paladin’s new parts. It wasn’t exactly hard to find and he grinned as he felt the priest jump in startle. He chuckled, rubbing the hood slowly. Teasingly. Watching the internal struggle of pleasure, shame, and hatred.

Watching as pleasure fed the shame and hatred.

The paladin’s mouth came open in a low gasp and he felt the body beneath him shudder. Not an orgasm. No, this was conflict. He chuckled and let his fingers dip lower. Feeling the moisture that was being shed by the paladin’s rebellious body and rubbing it around the entrance mockingly as he lifted his head and grinned.

“For someone who claims to hate me, your body seems to desire to have me,” he mused. When the Paladin opened his mouth- likely to begin a tirade anew- he pressed his fingers inside that virgin entrance. Teal eyes widened and a sound- almost a whine- issued forth before the holy could capture it. Alucard’s grin widened as color deepened in the priest’s cheeks, carefully pushing them in so that he could feel the way his hole opened up to the intrusion. Despite the fact he could feel the resistance. The last desperate attempt to reject what was going to happen, “You’re wet, Judas Priest.”

“I don’t want this!”

Alucard acknowledged that while the body was eager, the mind was unwilling. But that could be changed. He would have the priest’s pride in tatters, begging to have him inside that most pious of sinners. He waited until his fingers were in to the knuckle before seeking out the place inside the paladin that would have him writhing in pleasure. The foreign pleasure couldn’t be hidden as his fingers brushed just lightly over it before Alucard curled them in a come-hither motion that drew an involuntary cry from his throat.

Tears of shame gathered in Anderson’s eyes, but Alucard ignored them as he continued to force the pleasure on his body. He heard the quickening of breath. The whines that couldn’t be stifled. The curling of fingers. The smell of arousal that was floating up from the sweat that beaded on living flesh. His fangs ached to taste the paladin. That sweet virgin blood tinged with desire was a heady thing. But he would wait. As delicious as that is, he had a craving for a different flavor. His fingers curled and pressed, pumping in and out in a simulation of what was to come as he brought his thumb up to press against the pearl that was so very sensitive. He felt the muscles spasm, squeezing his fingers like a vice, and smirked as he watched Anderson’s eyes glazed over and that full mouth fall open as weak gasps and mewls spilled forth.  
It seemed that his nemesis was not the loud sort.

He pulled his fingers free, and waited, watching as the priest lay there and tried to catch his breath. As soon as he saw the clarity return, he smirked, aware that his teeth hung down past his lower lip. He was hard, aching. His teeth ached too. He wanted to sink them into yielding flesh and pierce the priest’s last defense. And he would. To that effect, he grasped Anderson’s legs underneath the knees and lifted them. He was quick to make adjustments to his position, willing his clothing to be out of the way, and making sure that Anderson was completely aware of what was about to happen as he moved his hands to the tight arse and lowered it until the head of his cock pressed up against the entrance.

He saw the realisation dawn. The flash of horror. The paladin opened his mouth, but Alucard lowered his head and sank his teeth into the junction of Anderson’s neck and shoulder. The paladin cried out, the pitch changing to a scream as he forced himself inside to the hilt and the barrier tore. The burst of flavor from innocence lost at the moment of a bite mixed with the spark of a first orgasm and the sting of injury made him groan in delight. He drew himself back to the head before thrusting back in, starting a brutal rhythm as he fed. He felt the way the paladin’s body convulsed and smirked against the flesh as he heard the weak whimpers and mewls that spilled forth.

He had suspected, but this was even better. The paladin liked having his nemesis taking pleasure from his body, but his pride demanded he reject it. He chuckled, licking up the last of the blood as the injury healed, and leering down at Anderson. Pleasure and lust had darkened hiseyes to viridian, heavy-lidded and unfocused. With the blush on his cheeks and the way his mouth hung half-open to spill more sounds of pleasure, it was obvious he was no longer complaining. The Paladin looked practically debauched. There was only one thing missing really.

Alucard grinned.

Deft fingers stole between their bodies and he abused the power of the pearl. Anderson’s eyes rolled up as his back arched and breath seemed impossible to catch. He felt the muscles of his nemesis clamp down just a moment before the orgasm thundered through the paladin. This second orgasm seemed to have impacted the paladin even moreso than the first and Alucard groaned in delight. He felt his own pleasure begin to overwhelm him and let go, the feeling of release as he emptied himself in the body of his enemy making it all the sweeter.

He was quick to recover, but he didn’t pull out just yet.

No, he enjoyed the little aftershocks that rippled through Anderson, the pulsing of the cunt around his cock prolonging the pleasure. He sat up, watching the haze of pleasure in the priest’s eyes fade to be replaced by shame. Humiliation. And oh, how he felt himself twitch in pleasure at the sight. The sudden horror that grew on the Paladin’s face made him grin widely as he realised that Anderson had felt it too. He chuckled and rocked his hips slightly, hearing the hitch in Anderson’s breath and knowing that he could easily wring pleasure from the priest until the man begged him to stop. Knowing that it would be so easy to make him orgasm again and again and quicker each time.

And from the look on his face, Anderson knew it too.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you? You liked having a monster capture you…” he asked, knowing the answer without being told. The look of shame on the Paladin’s face deepened and he grinned wider as he felt the way desire affected the priest. It seemed that his nemesis had all sorts of naughty desires, “You liked having a monster bite you… rape you… What a naughty priest. Such sinful desires… You’re no better than I, Judas Priest.”

And oh how he felt the way the priest clamped down on him with each damning description. 

His mouth watered, knowing that Anderson couldn’t deny what was true. And how delicious this secret was. A secret that could destroy him. He was a man after all. To desire another man, especially one who was technically dead, well… That could get the priest Excommunicated. At the least. But he wasn’t there to destroy Anderson’s livelihood. No, he was there to destroy his will. And it had been so very delicious to do so.

“I will remain silent,” he promised, grinning at the sight of Anderson’s instant wariness. The priest was wise to be worried. His smile widened maliciously which only deepened the dread Anderson felt, “On the condition you return to that form and submit to me willingly one night a month. Until one of use is killed.”

“No!” The cry was instant, horrified, and Alucard let it be. He knew that it would be the first instinct of his nemesis. No one wanted to submit. But he had no choice. They both knew it. He watched the internal conflict and the deep shame that stole over the Paladin and knew the answer before it was spoken. Anderson would do anything for the Church. He watched as the priest bit his own lip before nodding just slightly.

He chuckled, pulling out and standing to look down at the defiled priest.

Legs splayed open with pinked semen spilling out from the no-longer virgin entrance. Skin flushed and gleaming with sweat. Eyes bright with tears of shame. He watched at the priest looked at him. Saw the shock in teal eyes as the man realised what he saw and grinned when the color faded and blood drained from the Priest’s face. Alucard had done more than mere ravishment, and the knowledge that Anderson now knew had his cock twitching with a resurgence of desire. But he had done what he had accomplished and more. Besides…

Next time, Anderson would submit of his own accord.


End file.
